Untitled
by jjbny
Summary: "JUNG DAEHYUN CABUL! KENAPA DIHABISKAN SEMUA!" / summary paling gagal di antara summary lainnya- -)9 / b.a.p fanfiction


**Untitled**

**b.a.p fanfiction**

**owned by ireneviirt**

* * *

"Hyung, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?"

Yongguk dan Himchan menoleh ke asal sumber suara itu, Jongup. Mereka memandang Jongup dengan aneh, untuk apa dia keluar? Untuk membuat _snowman_, begitu? Tapi, mereka mengangguk juga tanpa memerlukan penjelasan dari Jongup. Dan dengan segera Jongup mengambil sweater merah nya dan keluar dari dorm secepat kilat.

Jongup menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal maupun tidak di koridor dan dibalas hangat oleh mereka juga, sebelum akhirnya sampai di lift dan menekan angka satu di dalam sana. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri, iapun segera keluar saat pintu lift sudah terbuka. Ia kembali menyapa orang-orang di lantai satu itu, lalu ia di sapa kembali oleh beberapa yang tidak terlalu sibuk.

Ia mengeratkan sweater merah itu pada tubuhnya saat udara dingin menggerogoti kulitnya. Bodoh sekali ia tidak mengganti celana selututnya itu dengan celana panjang tadi. Tapi ia tetap mempertahankan keinginannya untuk keluar, dan berjalan memutar ke halaman belakang yang sepi. Tidak sepi sih, disana ada satu orang, yang ingin sekali Jongup temui. Inilah alasan kenapa ia izin keluar dari dorm.

Orang itu, tengah berjongkok sambil membuat gumpalan besar dari salju. Lalu membuat yang sedikit lebih kecil dan meletakkannya di atas gumpalan yang besar itu. Lalu mencari beberapa ranting atau yang lainnya agar bisa membuat 'mata', 'hidung', juga 'tangan'nya.

"Hai." sapa Jongup, mengintrupsi kegiatan Youngjae–orang yang ingin di temui Jongup–.

Youngjae menoleh– "Oh, Jongupie, hai. Untuk apa kesini?" –dan tersenyum manis.

Jongup tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk membantu Youngjae mencari ranting agar bisa digunakan sebagai tangan _snowman_ itu. Lalu mendekati Youngjae, dan memberikan ranting yang ia temui itu. "Go away."

Mereka tertawa, apalagi Youngjae yang terbahak karena tiba-tiba berinisiatif mengucapkan kata itu seperti Jongup yang membalas tweet fans beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka berhenti ketika memasangkan ranting itu di gumpalan yang kecil di kedua sisinya. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Jongup, sambil memandang tubuh Youngjae yang sedikit menggigil. Tentu saja, Youngjae hanya memakai kaos hitam milik Jongup dan celana selutut. Lelaki itu tak menjawab, lebih memilih berpura-pura sibuk dengan _snowman _nya padahal sudah selesai di buat.

Jongup melepas sweater merahnya, memakaikannya pada Youngjae. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih penting." Jongup mengacak rambut Youngjae pelan. Pipi berisi Youngjae memerah mendengarnya, ia kembali _sok_ fokus pada _snowman_ nya itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Jongup mengambil ponselnya, dan menfoto dirinya yang masih berjongok di samping _snowman_ nya.

Youngjae menoleh– "Yak! Dilarang memfotoku!" –tapi terlambat, karena Jongup tertawa tapi terlambat, karena Jongup tertawa dan segera berlari saat Youngjae mengejarnya–berniat merebut ponselnya.

Youngjae mengambil salju dibawahnya, dan membentuknya jadi bulatan, lalu melemparnya pada lengan Jongup yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa. Refleks Jongup berhenti dan melihat apa yang baru saja mendarat di lengan kanannya. Ia segera memandang Youngjae intens, dan ikut mengambil salju dibawahnya, dan melemparnya pada Youngjae.

Terus seperti itu, selama beberapa menit. Sebelum akhirnya Jongup berjalan mendekati Youngjae–yang sibuk membentuk gumpalan lebih besar– dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Membuat gumpalan itu kembali jatuh dan menyatu dengan salju dibawahnya. "Dingin, Jae-ie."

"Sudah kubilang kau saja yang pakai sweater nya!" Youngjae memang sangat sensitif akan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Jongup. Ia terlalu sayang, pada lelaki itu. Ia terlalu takut, jika sesuatu terjadi pada lelaki itu.

Jongup tak merespon, dia tetap memeluk kekasihnya itu. Entah kenapa tubuhnya sensitif sekali, padahal biasanya ia paling tahan dingin walaupun suhu yang sangat rendah.

"Kita masuk saja, ayo." Youngjae melepas pelukan dingin Jongup dengan terpaksa, dan menarik tangan kekar kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak. Aku masih mau disini."

"Kita. Naik. Sekarang."

Mau tak mau, Jongup menurutinya. Bisa-bisa Youngjae tak mau bicara dengannya jika ia menolak untuk naik lagi. Mereka tidak bicara sampai akhirnya mereka sudah masuk ke dorm, ke tempat yang lebih hangat dari di luar tadi. Youngjae melepas genggaman Jongup dan membiarkan lelaki itu duduk dulu, sedangkan ia ke dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat.

"Jongup tidak bersamamu?" tanya Himchan, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dia ada di ruang utama, hyung."

"Jaga dia, jangan sampai sakit. Besok kita mulai mengisi jadwal lagi." balas Yongguk, lalu menarik Himchan ke kamar mereka.

Youngjae segera ke ruang utama, tapi sama sekali tak mencium kehadiran Jongup disana. Hanya ada Daehyun juga Junhong yang sibuk menonton bersama sambil bersandar satu sama lain. Tak ingin mengganggu mereka, ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya bersama Jongup. Dan mendapati Jongup tengah meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Youngjae mendekati kekasihnya itu. Lalu sweaternya dan meletakkannya sembarangan, biarlah, nanti juga pasti ia membereskannya lagi. Ia meletakkan mug bergambar bulat sabit itu di meja nakas. Lalu ia menyibak selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh kecil Jongup itu, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Hei, ini masih sore. Kau mau tak bisa tidur saat malam nanti?" suara Youngjae sedikit melembut daripada tadi saat mereka dibawah. Jongup hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman, dan kembali menarik selimut tebalnya dan kembali menutupi dirinya. Youngjae terkekeh, ia memilih duduk sambil membelakangi tubuh berselimut Jongup.

Ia meraih mug bergambar bulan sabit yang tadi ia letakkan di meja nakas tadi, dan meminum cokelat hangat didalamnya. Hampir saja ia tersedak kalau ia tidak hati-hati saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia terkekeh saat Jongup kembali bertingkah manja padanya, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja memakaikan sweater padanya dan bilang bahwa ia paling penting.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau meminumnya sendiri? Kan aku yang merasa tidak enak badan disini." Jongup-nya yang manly pun merajuk. Hanya padanya Jongup merajuk. Ya, hanya padanya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau."

Jongup bangkit dari tidurnya, sambil terus memeluk tubuh Youngjae yang membelakanginya. Lalu ia menunjuk-nunjuk pada mug bulan sabit yang tadi Youngjae taruh di meja nakas. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, membuat Youngjae mau tak mau tertawa. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia mengambilkan mug itu dan memberikannya pada Jongup.

"Kau habis meminumnya?" tanya Jongup, memandang wajah Youngjae dari samping.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Ada rasa bibirmu di dalam sana," ucap Jongup. "Tapi jadi tidak enak."

"Yak! Aku sudah gosok gigi! Kalau tidak enak, ya sudah jangan cium aku lagi." Youngjae bangkit dan duduk di sisi ranjang satunya lagi, tapi kini ia memilih untuk bersandar di dashboard ranjang.

"Aku lebih suka dapat secara langsung. Tidak dengan minuman seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lebih suka berciuman secara langsung. Bukan dengan bantuan minuman itu," Jongup ikut bersandar, tapi di bahu kekasihnya. "Katanya kau pintar, masa begitu saja tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak mengerti istilah mesum, maaf."

"Ish, itu bukan mesum!"

"Lalu, apa? Ahjussi cabul?"

"Kau yang ahjussi cabul!" Jongup meraih ponsel Youngjae, dan membuka browsernya. "Lihat, apa history browser-mu. Isinya link video semua, pasti itu video yang delapan belas tahun ke atas kan? Lihat tuh, dasar cabul."

"Kapan aku membuka ini?"

"Sudah jadi ahjussi cabul, pura-pura hilang ingatan pula."

"Jika kau panggil aku ahjussi cabul sekali lagi, aku cium kau."

"Kau adalah ahjussi cabul, yang paling cabul, dan suka mencabuli anak polos sepertiku."

"Kau yang mencabuliku! Enak saja, jaga ucapanmu, Moon Jongup."

Jongup tertawa, lalu memeluk Youngjae dengan posesif dari samping. "Walaupun kau menjadi ahjussi cabul, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Pipi Youngjae memerah. "Tapi aku membencimu."

"Kau sudah mencabuli aku dan membenciku? Kau kan yang merebut keperjakaanku. Tega sekali."

"Sudah pacarannya?" suara berat Yongguk dan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan milik Himchan, Daehyun juga Junhong menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sontak mereka menoleh, dan tersenyum seolah tidak bersalah.

"Apa? Mau mendapat belas kasihan dari Himchan?"

"Karena dua manusia cabul seperti kalian, aku jadi telat makan!" kini Daehyun yang bersuara.

"Aish, sudahlah. Kalian semua cabul, aku tidak. Ayo ke ruang makan." Himchan berusaha melerai, tapi mendapati tatapan tajam dari mereka. Beruntung Himchan tidak melihat tatapan tajam itu, bisa-bisa matanya lecet(?).

"Kau juga ahjussi cabul, Hime."

"Ya, Choi Junhong! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggil Himchan dengan panggilan Hime!"

Daehyun tak memperdulikan apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya saat Himchan menata makanan yang membuat perutnya berbunyi semakin keras dan matanya yang berubah bentuk menjadi meja makan dihadapannya(?). Ia segera melahap makanan itu, semuanya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari member lainnya.

"JUNG DAEHYUN CABUL! KENAPA DIHABISKAN SEMUA?!"

* * *

tadinya pengen kasih judul cabul. mengingat banyak banget kata cabul di fanfict ini. tapikan pasti galucu/? /curhat dikit gadosa/


End file.
